The present invention relates to a door locking apparatus for a dispenser.
The door locking apparatus for a dispenser according to the prior art uses a manual lock released by a passkey or master key, though there are differences in the locking mechanisms. The lock is usually disposed on the front of the door at the height at which the key is easily handled in considering the convenience of handling of the key as well as opening and closing of the door.
The door locking apparatus according to the prior art does not always effectively prevent bad mischief and burglary. Most of the losses of money and goods from the dispensers relate to the lock. Burglars very often steal money and goods at night when the traffic is few by opening the door of the dispenser with a dummy key or by breaking the lock with a tool, such as a drill, hammer and etc. It has been pointed out that the lock of the prior art is exposed to the easily recognizable position at the front door, so that the lock can be easily broken by the tool, such as a drill, hammer and etc.
Therefore, it is expected that most of the above described losses of money and goods from the dispenser may be prevented by eliminating the lock exposed to the front of the door and instead disposing releasing means for releasing the lock mechanism, or by disposing the lock at the position which is hardly recognized from the front of the door and hardly reached by a tool, such as a drill.
In view of the foregoing, an object of the present invention is to provide a door locking apparatus which is highly effective for protecting the dispensers from a bad mischief and burglary of money and goods.